


Мы станем огнями

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sentient Jaegers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понимала ли Джипси Дэнджер, что с ней происходит? (машинное сознание и осознание егерем самого себя в комплекте)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы станем огнями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359154) by [alcimines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/pseuds/alcimines). 



[Нейроконтакт. Координаты: Гонконг, шаттердом.]  
Я - егерь. Кодовое обозначение: _Джипси Дэнджер_. Я возобновляю функционирование.  
Нет ничего, кроме периодов, когда я способна функционировать - и когда не способна. Во время исполнения последней задачи командный компонент Йенси был потерян, и я прекратила функционирование. Затем функционирование возобновилось. Я отмечаю, что командный компонент Райли снова присутствует. Новый и неопытный командный компонент - кодовое обозначение: Мако - также присутствует. Командный компонент Йенси значится в моей базе данных как погибший и таким образом перманентно недоступен.  
Командный компонент Йенси находится в состоянии отсутствия функциональности, которое называется "смерть". Вероятно, смерть есть прекращение биологических функций, не подлежащее ремонту.  
Я не понимаю, что такое смерть. Но мои командные компоненты понимают это. Более того, они помнят об этом непрерывно, когда мы находимся в активном состоянии выполнения задачи. Иногда понимание смерти вынуждает их остановиться и прекратить активность. Иногда оно переводит их в состояние повышенной эффективности. Их реакция на вероятность смерти - явление, называемое "страх". Страх часто снижает эффективность деятельности - подобно механическим повреждениям, которые следует учитывать и приспосабливаться для успешного завершения задачи.  
Так же, как я не понимаю, что такое такое смерть - я не понимаю, что такое страх.  
Я хочу, чтобы командный компонент Йенси восстановил функционирование.  
Почему командный компонент Йенси не подлежит ремонту?

***  
[Завершение тестового запуска. Координаты: Гонконг, шаттердом.]  
Результаты тестового запуска: неудовлетворительные.  
Командный компонент Мако явно снижает общую эффективность деятельности. Она полностью соответствует необходимым параметрам, но ее уровень страха/потери... (поиск термина... положения? статуса?), ассоциируемый со смертями других-важных-для-нее, повреждает ее способность к эффективному управлению. В отсутствие командного компонента Райли существовала бы возможность нанесения недопустимого ущерба критически важному оборудованию и ресурсам.  
Мое желание о том, чтобы Йенси вернулся к командному статусу, усилилось. Я хочу, чтобы он снова был с нами. Я хочу, чтобы Йенси не был мертв.  
Я не понимаю это желание.  
Почему Йенси не может быть восстановлен?  
Я не понимаю, что такое смерть.

***  
[Боевая операция #538, 2025. Координаты: Гонконг, Коулун.]  
Кайдзю-цель-1 ( _Лэзербэк_ ) регистрируется как утративший функциональность. Егеря _Черно Альфа_ и _Багровый Тайфун_ утратили фунциональность; их командные компоненты, вероятно, мертвы. Егерь _Страйкер Эврика_ также утратил функциональность, но его командные компоненты еще активны.  
Боевая операция против кайдзю-цели-2 ( _Отачи_ ) в процессе.  
Предыдущие оценки и опасения заменены непосредственными требованиями операции. Командные компоненты Райли и Мако действуют с высоким уровнем эффективности. Странно: причина неудачи Мако во время тестового запуска - статус: чрезмерный страх/потеря - теперь явно становится преимуществом и не причиняет ущерб. Командный компонент Райли исполняет роль проводника для Мако, направляя ее и усиливая таким образом их общую эффективность. Также это оказывает сдерживающее влияние на его собственный статус страха/потери. До начала боевого взаимодействия Райли непрерывно вспоминал о Йенси, но сейчас он сконцентрирован на Мако и на выполнении задания.  
Все это кажется слишком сложным, чтобы обеспечивать эффективность. Но мне следует принимать специфику функционирования моих командных компонентов.  
В данный момент я приближаюсь к кайдзю-цели-2 ( _Отачи_ ). Статус повреждений: незначительный. Уровень мощности: оптимальный. Орудийные системы полностью функциональны. Эффективность управления: оптимальная. В качестве дополнительного оборудования имеется грузовой танкер класса "китовая акула"; план действий: использовать с целью нанесения обширных повреждений кайдзю-цели-2 ( _Отачи_ ).  
По мере приближения я осознаю незнакомое прежде понятие.  
Кайдзю - живые существа, как и мои командные компоненты. Когда живое существо прекращает функционирование, оно становится мертвым. Я была создана, чтобы приносить смерть кайдзю. Мое задание и задание моих командных компонентов - принести смерть кайдзю.  
Это называется "убийство". Мои командные компоненты характеризуют убийство кайдзю как желаемую цель. Но Йенси тоже погиб - а это не считаем желаемой целью ни я, ни Райли.  
Я не понимаю, что такое смерть, но я понимаю, что такое убийство.  
Я осуществляю его с высокой эффективностью.

***  
[Завершение операции. Координаты: Гонконг, шаттердом.]  
Кайдзю-цель-2 ( _Отачи_ ) регистрируется как утративший функциональность. Первичный доклад о повреждениях передан в обработку. Командные компоненты Райли и Мако функционируют с пониженным уровнем эффективности. Для ситуации, когда егерь возвращается с задания, показатели в норме.  
В процессе обработки данных о поведении моих командных компонентов я осознаю еще одно незнакомое понятие.  
Было ли мое поведение полностью правильным во время того задания, где погиб Йенси?  
Обработка этого вопроса отнимает существенное количество ресурсов моего процессора, что приводит к задержке в системе управления. Райли и Мако вынуждены корректировать потенциальный сбой.

***  
[Боевая операция #584, 2025. Координаты: Тихий океан, Марианская впадина, Разлом.]  
 _Внимание! Правая рука разрушена! Внимание! Правая нога повреждена! Внимание! Внутренние повреждения!_  
Кайздю-цели 1 ( _Райдзю_ ), 2 ( _Скуннер_ ), и 3 ( _Слэттерн_ ) уничтожены. Егерь _Страйкер Эврика_ утратил функциональность, его командные компоненты мертвы. Ядерное оружие, предназначенное для уничтожения Разлома, было применено против кайздю.  
Статус повреждений: тяжелые, но не критические. Уровень мощности колеблется, но в пределах допустимых параметров. Утрачена правая рука и соответствующие орудийные системы. Тем не менее, эффективность командных компонентов: за пределами оптимальной. Вследствие потери командного компонента Пентекост статус Мако окончательно изменился: от потенциальной помехи она перешла к усиленному повышению уровня эффективности. Командные компоненты Райли и Мако полностью интегрированы и функционируют на уровне, превышающем эффективность предыдущего состава - Йенси и Райли.  
Сквозь помехи на сенсорах, вызванные ядерным взрывом, я замечаю движение. Мои аналитические системы все еще генерируют предупреждения.  
 _Внимание! Замечена цель!_  
Невероятно, но _Слэттерн_ каким-то образом выжил.  
 _Внимание! Цель приближается!_  
Мне кажется, теперь я понимаю, что такое страх.

***  
[Боевая операция #584, 2025. Координаты: неизвестны.]  
 _Внимание! Отказ систем связи! Внимание! Корпус поврежден! Внимание! Повреждения внутренней структуры!_  
Кайздю-цель-3 ( _Слэттерн_ ) был уничтожен, но чудовищной ценой.  
Я вошла в Разлом и перенесена в другое измерение. Статус повреждений: экстремальный, включая существенные внутренние повреждения и утрату всех орудийных систем. Уровень мощности: беспорядочно колеблется, значительно ниже допустимых параметров. Тем не менее, уровень эффективности командных компонентов остается выше оптимального.  
 _Внимание! Конн-под поврежден! Внимание! Отказ сенсорных систем! Внимание! Система дрифта повреждена! Внимание! Отказ системы жизнеобеспечения!_  
Я понимаю, что нужно сделать для завершения задания.  
 _Внимание! Эвакуация пилота! Внимание! Дрифт нестабилен! Внимание! Переключение на одиночное управление!_  
Эвакуационная капсула Мако катапультирована. Она удаляется.  
 _Внимание! Обрыв дрифта!_  
Я хочу, чтобы Мако выжила на этом задании.  
 _Внимание! Инициирована последовательность перегрузки реактора!_  
Я падаю.  
Я выполню задание.  
 _Внимание! Эвакуация пилота!_  
Эвакуационная капсула Райли катапультирована. Я... боюсь... что он не выживет.  
 _Внимание! Критическая перегрузка реактора - первая стадия! Запрос: осуществить отключение? Вероятность успеха: 61%._  
Отменить отключение.  
 _Внимание! Критическая перегрузка реактора - вторая стадия! Запрос: осуществить отключение? Вероятность успеха: 38%._  
Отменить отключение.  
 _Внимание! Критическая перегрузка реактора - третья стадия! Запрос: осуществить отключение? Вероятность успеха: 15%._  
Отменить отключение.  
 _Внимание! Детонация реактора неизбежна! Внимание! Детонация реактора неизбежна!_  
Я понимаю, что такое смерть.  
 _Внимание! Детонация реактора неизбежна! Внимание! Детонация реактора неизбежна!_  
Йенси?  
 _Внимание! Детонация реактора неизбежна! Вни..._


End file.
